Driving Out the Cold
by 120shadowlev27
Summary: Takes place between Leaf of Revival and Beyond the Snowstorm when Allen is unconscious. Lavi and Kanda need to warm Allen's hypothermic body and use the only heat source available: themselves. SomewhatEstablished Lavi/Kanda, PreLavi/Allen/Kanda


Takes place between Leaf of Revival and Beyond the Snowstorm when Allen is unconscious. Prequel for my other story We'll Make You Feel Good, but you don't have to read that to know what's going on

AlludedtoEstablished Lavi/Kanda, PreSlash for Lavi/Allen/Kanda.

* * *

><p>"Allen? Allen!" Lavi cried out, shaking Allen's snow covered shoulders. When it became apparent that shaking would not wake the boy up, Lavi reached under his shoulders and hefted him up to look in his face, fear making his eyes wide.<p>

"His lips are blue, he's gonna get hypothermia!" Lavi yelped, pulling his glove off and putting it to Allen's face. It was deadly cold, with a pallor that almost matched that of the exorcists hair and the snow.

"Calm down," Kanda growled, "Getting excited isn't going to help him. You just need to warm him up." Lavi nodded and looked around for someplace outside of the wind. He spotted a rock shelf about 50 yards from the trail.

"Let's get him out of the wind," Lavi said, pulling Allen up to drape over his shoulder. It wouldn't do for long travel, but the teen was light enough so that he could travel fast over the distance. He sprinted as fast as he could in the snow, clutching his limp burden. The rest of the group followed as he started fast, and then began to slow as the snow began to creep up past his knees and hinder his progress. With an irritated huff of breath, Kanda trudged ahead of the red head and to break the path for them, allowing the previous speed.

By the last few yards, Lavi felt his arms and legs burning, but didn't release Allen until they stumbled under the rocky ledge to a patch of moderately dry dirt. He let the teen slide down off his shoulder, propping him against the wall.

"We should start a fire or something," Lavi murmured. Kanda shook his head.

"We don't have time for that, we've already wasted enough," he huffed. Lavi sighed and nodded. As much of a jerk Kanda was, he was infinitely practical and wouldn't purposefully let a team member come to harm. He had probably left the finder when he heard the battle in order to help the team and to protect the finder by drawing attention elsewhere. As much as he claimed not to care if Allen died, he would protect him. Exorcists were too precious, and Allen was still rather young. Quickly, Lavi began to unbutton his coat and pull it off. Kanda blinked as Lavi also pulled off his shirt, leaving his chest bare in the snow. The girl averted her eyes.

"Kanda, c'mere," Lavi said. The warrior blinked a few times and tentatively obeyed, looking trepidatious. His hesitancy was justified when Lavi unbuttoned his coat in the manner of two seconds and started on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked, trying to pull away, but Lavi gripped the sides of his shirt and held on.

"We have to warm him up somehow," Lavi explained, his eyes narrow in concentration and not teasing, which was actually convincing to the warrior, "Skin to skin is the fastest way to do that without a fire."

"Fine!" Kanda said, pushing him away, "I'll undress myself though." Lavi smirked out of the corner of his mouth as he reached down to pull Allen's coat and shirt off of him. The red head's smirk faded into a concerned frown at how pale the teen's chest was. He glanced over at the daughter and father.

"Do you happen to have a blanket?" Lavi asked. The girl nodded and dug it out of her pack as Lavi pulled his coat around his shoulders and wrapped his bare arms around Allen's midsection. The skin was icy cold. Lavi stumbled upright, bearing his friend's weight. Lavi shifted his grip and looked up at Kanda, who was standing off to the side with his coat draped around his shoulders.

"Stop being shy and get over here," Lavi growled, shuddering at the contact with the cold flesh. Kanda glared and stepped up to Allen's back, almost half a head taller than the kid, and wrapped his arms around the pale torso tentatively, still not making a lot of contact. With a growl, Lavi let Kanda bear Allen's weight so he could grab the blue haired exorcist's waist and jerk him forward, flush against Allen's back. The movement caused Allen's head to fall forward onto his shoulder. Kanda didn't have time to glare at Lavi for the hands now hanging onto his hips, as his eyes had widened at the freezing cold of Allen's body.

"How did he get this cold?" Kanda asked over the shoulder of the boy suspended between them.

"I guess the cold weather akuma's direct blast must have been substantially lower in temperature than a regular blizzard," Lavi murmured. The girl found her blanket and wrapped it around the three, tucking in the ends so that it would stay put. Lavi smiled at her.

"Thanks, now you should go tend to your father," he suggested. She nodded and trudged to the far end of the ledge, where her father huddled away from them. Lavi turned back to Kanda, noticing the softer lines along the young adult's eyes as he regarded the pale teen. Lavi smirked.

"Knew you liked him," he murmured. Kanda jerked, looking up at the other with a scowl that bordered on a pout at being caught.

"I can't risk getting attached to him, he could die at any time," Kanda confided. Lavi let his smirk soften even more. He stroked his thumb over Kanda's bare hip.

"We all could die at any time; I've told you that before," Lavi explained, "He's a strong kid. Besides, wouldn't you be more likely to regret never having him than having him if he doesn't make it through the war?" Lavi asked, laying his head against the limp, white haired one. Kanda sighed.

"If he makes it a year," Kanda finally murmured after a long period of silence, "Then we'll have him." Lavi quirked a smile.

At that time, Allen's body had warmed up enough to try to heat itself. Violent shudders racked the thin frame, muscles tightened up to shiver. Lavi tightened his grip around the other two occupants of the blanket, pressing their bodies tighter together.

After a while, the shudders reduced in intensity and color returned to the Allen's face. With a sigh, Lavi released his hold and ducked out of the blanket to pull his shirt and button his jacket up before swiping Allen's items.

Kanda held Allen up as Lavi pushed back under the blanket and began to dress him. Once finished, Lavi took his turn holding Allen upright while Kanda dressed. The other two made their way over. As the daughter rolled up the blanket, Kanda helped maneuver the limp Allen onto Lavi's back.

"He's probably sleeping so much because of the energy he had to spend," Lavi reasoned, almost to himself. Kanda shrugged as he looked toward the path.

"We have a cabin up ahead, we should return to it," The girl spoke up. Kanda and Lavi exchanged a glance and nodded. They needed to get Allen and the other two to safety before proceeding. The storm that was blowing in could give them more hell than they were already in.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review.<p> 


End file.
